A network is a collection of communications entities (e.g., hosts, routers, and gateways) that are in communication with each other over communication links. Organizing communications entities into networks increases the capabilities of the communication entities beyond that which each communications entity alone is capable by enabling such entities to share resources. A network that interconnects communications entities within a common geographical area (for example, the personal computers in an office) is called a local area network (LAN). Some LANs employ one or more network servers that direct the flow of data within the network and control access to certain network functions such as storing data in a central file repository, printing, accessing other networks. In other LANs, computers communicate with each other without the use of servers.
A wide area network (WAN), of which the Internet is an example, is a collection of geographically distributed LANs joined by long-range communication links. The Internet is a publicly accessible, worldwide network of networks based upon a transmission protocol known as TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). Communications on the Internet is packet-switched; that is, the information that is to pass from one communications entity to another is broken into packets that are individually passed from router to router until the packets arrive at their destination. The TCP divides the data into segments and provides reliable delivery of bytes in the segments to the destination, which reconstructs the data. The IP further subdivides the TCP segments into packets and routes the packets to their final destination. The route taken by packets may pass through one or more networks, depending upon the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the destination.
A rapidly growing part of the Internet is the World Wide Web (“Web”), which operates according to a client-server model. Client software, commonly referred to as a Web browser, runs on a computer system. After establishing an Internet connection, the client user launches the Web browser to communicate with a Web server on the Internet. Using TCP/IP, the Web browser sends HTTP (Hypertext Transport Protocol) requests to the Web server. The request traverses the Internet's TCP/IP infrastructure to Web host server as HTTP packets.
A private network based on Internet technology and consisting of a collection of LAN and WAN components is called an Intranet. Accordingly, communications entities that are part of an intranet can use a Web browser to access Web servers that are within the intranet or on the Internet.
Today, most of the communication links between the various communications entities in a networks are wire-line; that is, client systems are typically connected to a server and to other client systems by wires, such as twisted-pair wires, coaxial cables, fiber optic cables, and the like. Wireless communication links, such as microwave links, radio frequency (RF) links, infrared (IR) links, and satellite links, are becoming more prevalent in networks.
A characteristic of wireless networks is that the communication entities in the network are mobile. Such mobility creates frequent, dynamic changes to the network topology and state of the communication links between the communication entities. Mobility is less of a concern for those communication entities connected to the Internet by wire-line, however, the topology of the Internet is perpetually changing, with communication entities joining and leaving the Internet often. Also, the state of communication links between communication entities on the Internet may change for various reasons, such as increased packet traffic.
To effectively route messages through such dynamically changing networks, routers need to remain informed of topology and link-state changes. Existing methods based on flooding are inefficient and consume too much network bandwidth. The inefficiency of flooding is the result, in part, of the following redundancies: (1) link-state and topology updates are sent over multiple paths to each router; and (2) every router forwards every update to all neighboring routers, even if only a small subset of the neighboring routers need to receive it.
Thus, there remains a need for a mobile wireless network that can perform reliably and efficiently despite the aforementioned difficulties associated with the mobility of the communication entities in the network.